


Ticklish

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Domination, Slapping, Smut, fem!dom, sub male, teaseing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: The reader finds Geralt’s weakness and uses it against him/ subsish Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Ticklish

You ran your nails down Geralt’s back. He lay on his stomach while you straddled his behind. Short quick scratches as he relaxed underneath you. 

“Hmm.” His eyes started to close. “That feels good.” 

“Not much for massages.” You moved your nails lower. “But I give a mean back scratch.” 

“Nothing about you is mean.” A lazy smile spread on his face. 

“Untrue.” You smirked. “I have quite the mean streak.” 

“Monsters of the world beware.” Geralt chuckled. 

Your body was still tingly from your previous round with the Witcher so you let it slide, focusing on how his skin reddened under your touch. You moved your hands to his sides and moved your nails.

“HEY!” He arched his back and stifled a giggle, turning. “Not that spot.” 

“Mister strong man.” You put your hands back as he spun underneath you. “Are you ticklish?” 

“No.” He settled underneath you. 

“Then you do not mind this?” You resumed scratching on his sides. 

“STOP!” He smiled as he grabbed your wrists. 

“No.” You pulled your hands back and returned your assault as he squirmed underneath you. “I do not think I will.” 

“Fuck.” He tossed you over like you were nothing. “Fine. Yes. I have a few spots.” 

“Interesting.” You popped up on your side next to the man, running your fingers down his chest. “And I know one. That means there are more?” 

He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, moving his arms behind his head. 

“Could this be one?” You put your palm around his muscular thigh and squeezed down. 

His face remained stoic, but then you saw the smile creeping up as you continued to squeeze. 

“Alright alright!” He pushed your hand away as he turned on his side. “No more.”

“No more?” You rolled his shoulder so he was on his back and straddled him. “Here I thought we were just getting started.” 

A hunger flashed in his yellow eyes as he sat up, his mouth finding your breast and taking you into his mouth. You let your head roll back, enjoying the warmth on your sensitive pebble, but you weren’t ready to cancel your advantage. 

Your hand found his thigh again and you resumed squeezing, with your other went to his side and began not scratch. 

“STOP!” He broke away and wiggled underneath you. 

“I will stop.” You smiled and licked your lips. “As long as you do everything I say.” 

“Or I could pin these wrists with one of my hands.” He brought your hands in front of you and kissed them. “Have my way with you.” 

“Of course you can.” SLAP! You brought your palm back and hit him across the face, then grabbed his jaw, loving the confusion in his eyes. “You are stronger than me, more powerful in ways, but I know your weakness.”

You ran your fingers over his side and thighs. 

“So why don’t you be a good boy and lay back.” You dipped your head and bit his lip, dragging your teeth back. “Let me show you how mean I can be.” 

Geralt cracked his jaw and laid back down, a smirk on his face. 

“Do your worst.” He brought his hands behind his head. 

You sighed and smiled, grabbing his cock. The little exchange had made him hard enough for round two. You angled him the way you liked and slid your body down, the wetness there from your first time this evening renewed by the challenge. 

“Give me this.” You tapped his bicep as you started moving your body. 

Geralt brought his arm forward. You guided his thumb to his lips.

“Get it nice and wet.” You moved your body so he was hitting all the right spots as he sucked on his own thumb. “That’s my good boy.” 

There was no denying the flash of lust that term brought him as you pulled his digit from his mouth.

“Now leave this right here.” You pressed his wet thumb against your clit. “You slip and you will get slapped again. And you don’t want to be a bad boy, do you?”

“No.” Geralt shook his head, looking like he was in a daze. 

You felt lust rush through you at his response, moving your hands to his chest as he pressed your clit while you rode him, rocking and sliding, rolling your hips, using his cock for what it was meant for: pleasing you. 

“You’re doing so good.” You kept your hands going up, leaning forward. “Such a good boy.” 

Your hands found his neck and you wrapped your fingers around them. Geralt twisted his head and stilled.

“I don’t like that.” He brought his other hand forward to knock yours away.

SMACK! You hit him hard. There was a bit of rage in his eyes. SLAP! You did it again. 

“Two.” You set your hand on his collar bone and started riding him again. “One for stopping your thumb, one for telling me how to use you. Only I know what you’re good for. What you like. I am a patient teacher and willing to try again.” 

Geralt locked eyes with you and the lust returned. He grunted, but his thumb kept pace again while he moved with your body.

“Good boy.” You brought your hands to his neck again, another weakness. You would be gentle. “Tell me. Tell me how this feels. My tiny hands around your neck.” 

“Your hands aren’t tiny.” Geralt bit his lip.

“They are compared to yours.” You didn’t want a discussion about size, not right now. “Be my good boy. Tell me how this feels.” 

“Threatening.” He pushed his thumb down harder and you shuddered. 

“But you trust me?” You increased your grip. “That I would never hurt you?”

“Yes.” A haze started to form around him.

“Good boy.” You tightened your grip. “Keep telling me. How does this feel?” 

“You feel better than anything in the universe.” He let out a moan.

“No.” You squeezed harder. “Not how I feel. How this feels?” 

“I…” Geralt looked away, struggling with his words.

“Un-un-un.” You squeezed harder. “Use your words.” 

You moved faster. Rocking into his thumb while his cock filled you. 

“Good.” He let out a grunt. “It feels good.” 

“My good boy.” You increased your speed. “You make me feel good too. And having my little hands around your big neck, feels amazing.” 

“Yes.” His breathing increased. “Yes.” 

“You know.” You leaned down so you were next to his ear. “Good boys make their betters cum.” 

It sounded like a roar came from Geralt. He pushed his thumb down harder and started to rub. You bucked your hips and used his throat to support yourself as you rode him. 

“I want to be your good boy.” He began thrusting up while he rubbed. “Such a good boy for you.” 

Power and strength surged through your veins as your head went back with a roar, his words sending you over the cliff. You didn’t mean to, but your hands gripped his throat hard enough he coughed as your pussy convulsed around him. 

He sat up and wrapped an arm around your waist yanking you down as he emptied inside of you. 

The haze of glee made you roll off of him onto the bed. The intensity of the release more than you hoped for. You tried to collect yourself as Geralt cuddled up to you. 

“Was I your good boy?” Yellow eyes looked up at you with genuine curiousity.

You brought your arm around him and kissed his forehead.

“Of course you were.”


End file.
